Goodnight, I Love You
by Herutsu Oshii
Summary: "I'm sorry,I did not mean to hurt my little girl;it's beyond me,I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world.So goodnight, goodnight…I hope things work out alright." Yes I know, that is not a real summary, but its the best description. Warnings: F-word.


**A/N: This is for the Goodnight, Goodnight challenge on HPFC (Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges): "**_**The most intimate place for a couple to be together is in bed. No, not that most romantic, or funniest, or sweetest conversations could be written between any couple in bed, before goodnight."**_

**So here you go :)**

**Goodnight, I Love You**

Hermione and Sirius lay on their backs silently on opposite sides of the bed, not touching. Hermione's face was red with anger, while Sirius looked extremely guilty and apologetic.

"Hermione, I " he began for probably the hundredth time.

"I don't want to hear it, Sirius" she said as she turned to face away from Sirius.

**An Hour Before**

Hermione sat in the living room facing the front door, waiting for her longtime boyfriend, Sirius, to get home. The sound of her stiletto tapping on the hardwood floor reverberated of the walls. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant, black cocktail dress and shiny red stilettos. Hermione was seething, she and Sirius were supposed to have gone out with her parents tonight. The thing is, Sirius never showed up.

Finally the front door opened, creaking slightly, and a laughing, slightly drunk Sirius walked in. He turned around and called, "Goodnight Harry! I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry shouted back, "See ya tomorrow!" before apparating away. Sirius closed the door and turned around to find a livid Hermione sitting in front of him.

"Errr…hello, Mione…" he stammered.

"Don't you Mione me Sirius Black!" Hermione snapped, "Where have you been?"

"Uhh – well….out…with the boys," mumbled Sirius. He started fiddling with a strap on his leather jacket.

"Out with the boys?" Hermione questioned, she narrowed her eyes, "Sirius, do you by chance remember what tonight was?"

"Errrrm….dinner?"

Yes, dinner, with my parents," she spat. Hermione got up and stalked up the stairs to their room with Sirius following like a guilty little puppy.

"I am so fucking tired of this Sirius!" she shouted as they reached their room, "Every fucking time we make plans you NEVER show up and wind up in a bar with "the boys"!" Hermione then kicked off her heels while pulling off her dress and throwing it on the floor. She proceeded to pull on her pajamas.

"I'm sorry Mione! I forgot!" Sirius replied.

"You forgot! You always forget Sirius! When are you going to stop acting like a college kid, going to bars all the time? When are you going to start acting closer to your age?" she said coldly. Hermione had finished getting ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

"Hermione, I'm truly sorry," he pleaded, "It won't ever happen again!" Hermione ignored him. Sirius got ready for bed silently and when he was finished got in next to her. She scooted as far away as possible and they laid there silently, save for occasional attempts by Sirius to say sorry.

**Back to Now**

"Hermione, do you remember the first time I asked you out on a date?" Sirius asked.

_'You were drunk,'_ she thought, _'From a night at the bar, just like tonight.'_

"I was drunk, but I did mean it. You gave me a disgusted look when you said no, but I kept asking, even when I was sober. Every time I'd ask you would give me your 'I'm exasperated with you so I'm going to roll my eyes and ignore you' look and then say no. You were so cute, and it made me want to take you out even more. I must have asked you at least 30 times before you finally agreed to go out with me, probably just to get me to leave you alone."

_'He's right,'_ Hermione thought, _'I did say yes just to get him to shut up.'_ Sirius got up and fumbled around with something in his nightstand and then got back into their bed.

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing it like this," Sirius began, "But Mione, from the moment you agreed to go on that first date with me I knew that we'd spend our lives together. We are perfect for each other, and I know you know that." He laid a ring on her pillow, leaned over to her and whispered, "Goodnight, I love you."

Sirius kissed the top of her head, then scooted under the covers and faced away from Hermione. Hermione laid there thoughtfully for a few seconds, then felt around her pillow and grabbed the ring. When she saw what it was she gave a quiet gasp. She slid it onto her finger and turned back towards Sirius. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and replied, "I love you, too. Goodnight."

"_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl; it's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight…I hope things work out alright."_

Maroon 5, "Goodnight, Goodnight"

**A/N: Hello again! Yes it's been pretty long! I am sorry for leaving my other story (Time After Time), but I am going to be active again! This is my first story back and I hope you liked it! I know you might not, but please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**-Herutsu Oshii 3 3**


End file.
